Into The Storm
by Blacckstar
Summary: The three clans have not always lived together in harmony. Such is their way, the constant struggle of survival. However, when an outside threat puts all of clan life in danger, the three most unlikely of saviors must rise, and save their way of life before it's too late. [Book One of The Last Whispers]
1. Allegiances

**Warriors: The Last Whispers - Book 1**

 **Into The Storm**

 **Allegiances**

 **Nightclan**

 **Leader**

Brownmoon— _pale brown speckled tabby she-cat with gray eyes_

 **Deputy**

Burnettail— _ginger striped tom with golden eyes_

 **Medicine Cat**

Fireleaf— _long-furred golden tom with blue eyes_  
 **Apprentice, Fallowpaw**

 **Warriors**

Martenfur— _dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
_ **Apprentice, Hailpaw**

Dapplefur— _small tortiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes_

Kitefoot— _silver tom with black stripes and spots, and blue eyes_

Salmonstream— _silver she-cat with black speckles_

Shrikepelt— _white tom with pale flecks_

Eldercloud— _large tabby tom with golden eyes_

Gingerpelt— _dark ginger she-cat  
_ **Apprentice, Emberpaw**

Smokestripe— _grey tabby tom with white paws_

Patchtail— _black and white she-cat with green eyes_

Sedgepool— _long-furred black tom  
_ **Apprentice, Frogpaw**

Darkheart— _black tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

Shellclaw— _pale brown tom with blue eyes_

Beestripe— _pale golden she-cat with dark stripes_

Cherryclaw— _tortiseshell she-cat  
_ **Apprentice, Aspenpaw**

Pansyclaw— _dark tortisehsell and white she-cat  
_ **Apprentice, Spiderpaw**

Palefoot— _white tom with blue eyes_

 **Apprentices**

Frogpaw— _brown she-cat with black spots_

Aspenpaw— _pale grey tom_

Emberpaw— _thick-furred ginger she-cat_

Hailpaw— _dark grey she-cat with blue eyes_

Spiderpaw— _black tom with brown legs_

Fallowpaw— _brown tabby she-cat_

 **Queens**

Snowwhisker— _white she-cat with golden eyes (Mother of Honeykit and Dustkit)_

Rainfoot— _grey tabby she-cat (Mother of Sparrowkit, Pinekit, and Volekit)_

 **Elders**

Minnowpelt— _pale brown tom with dark grey stripes_

Mallowfoot— _white tom with blind eyes_

Hazelclaw— _heavyset brown tabby she-cat_

 **Stormclan**

 **Leader**

Ravenmoon— _small black she-cat  
_ **Apprentice, Maplepaw**

 **Deputy**

Barleyclaw— _pretty brown tabby she-cat_

 **Medicine Cat**

Poppytail— _dark ginger tom_

 **Warriors**

Robinheart— _tortiseshell and white she-cat_

Buzzardcloud— _ragged black tom_

Dovestream— _silver and white mottled tom_

Fleckpelt— _white tom with ginger flecks  
_ **Apprentice, Rushpaw**

Larkflower— _dark brown she-cat with a white throat_

Reedheart— _brown tabby tom with green eyes_

Icestream— _white and pale silver mottled tom_

Hollyheart— _black tom with spiky fur_

Cindernose— _silver tabby tom_

Foxtail— _ginger and white tom  
_ **Apprentice, Eveningpaw**

 **Apprentices**

Maplepaw— _ginger tom with a white belly and paws_

Rushpaw— _golden tabby she-cat_

Eveningpaw— _smoky grey tom_

 **Queens**

Eelfoot— _dark brown tabby she-cat_

 **Elders**

Rabbitstorm— _grey-brown tom_

Owlface— _brown and white tabby she-cat_

 **Ashclan**

 **Leader**

Pebblemoon— _silver tabby tom_

 **Deputy**

Lavenderstream— _smoky grey she-cat_

 **Medicine Cat**

Hornetfur— _golden and dark brown tabby tom_  
 **Apprentice, Applepaw**

 **Warriors** Pearface— _heavyset white tom_

Bluewhisker— _blue-grey she-cat  
_ **Apprentice, Copperpaw**

Carptail— _golden brown she-cat with amber eyes_

Ashflower— _grey tabby she-cat_

 **Apprentice, Yarrowpaw**

Beetlenose— _black she-cat with bright blue eyes_

Garlicflower— _small white she-cat_

Mintheart— _dark grey tom  
_ **Apprentice, Lightpaw**

Goosefur— _brown and grey mottled tom_

Daffodilstorm— _golden tabby tom_

Dipperpelt— _heavyset black and white tom_

Smallwhisker— _small black she-cat_

Swiftfoot— _black and white she-cat_

 **Apprentices**

Applepaw— _gold and white tom_

Lightpaw— _white tom with amber eyes_

Copperpaw— _tortiseshell she-cat with golden eyes_

Yarrowpaw— _white she-cat with green eyes_

 **Queens**

Lichenflower— _dusky grey she-cat_

Otterface— _pale brown tabby she-cat(Mother of Snakekit and Blizzardkit)_

 **Elders**

Sorrelflower— _pretty tortiseshell she-cat with a silver muzzle_

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Parsnip— _brown and white she-cat_

Rubble— _scrawny black and white tom_

* * *

Here we go, getting started! Some names/ranks may be updated as I write.

I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.

When I get the cover art up, it will be drawn by me!


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The moon was the only source of light in this place. The ground was cold and damp, and long grasses waved in the gentle breeze. The only movement was a single, small grey cat, weaving through the grasses. She was not from this place, and she longed for the feeling of sunlight on her fur again. But she pressed on, crossing clearings and thick patches of brush, until she finally reached her destination.

She padded up a slope, reaching a small clearing with a pool in the center. Three cats were sitting around it, and she rushed to take her seat in between the large brown tabby and the smaller tortiseshell.

"Nice of you to join us, Greypelt," grumbled the tortiseshell, only to be hushed by the tabby quickly. She huffed back, shaking out her fur. "Now that we're all here," the she-cat turned her gaze to a plump black tom facing them, "we have matters to discuss."

"Impatient as always, Dapple-ear," purred the black cat, who rose to his feet. "We won't run out of moonlight in this place, there's no need to be impatient." He briefly touched noses with Greypelt, purring. "It is good to have you with us, my friend. We were beginning to doubt any Ashclan spirits would come to hear what I had to say."

"Of course, Edgar," purred Greypelt, respectfully dipping her head to the tom. "You may not have been a clan cat, but you have long since earned the respect of both the living and dead. I'm sorry for being late," she shot Dapple-ear a quick glare at that, "but the walk was a bit longer than anticipated."

"We are all Moonclan cats in death, Dapple-ear. What matters is that Greypelt is here now," mewed the tom beside her gently. He turned his gentle gaze to Edgar, dipping his head. "What did you wish to speak with us about?"

Edgar nodded, taking his place before the pool and speaking again. "You were all medicine cats while you lived- healers and guides for your clans. You may not have been the most well-remembered or honored medicine cats, but that isn't what's important right now. The wind and rain speak to me, and the Moon shows me what is to come. It falls to us to protect the clans, my friends."

"Is it not the duty of the living to do so?" asked the large tabby quietly. "Or at least, if the clans are threatened, why must it fall to long-dead and long-forgotten medicine cats? Surely Nightmoon, Ashmoon, and Storm-moon should be consulted?"

This time, Dapple-ear spoke, turning to Edgar instead of the tom. "Because it isn't battle or hunger endangering them, is it? It's sickness. Hawkclaw, Greypelt, and I were all medicine cats who discovered the cure for diseases." At the impressed smile from Edgar, she dipped her head in embarassment. "What? I died long before either of them were born, just because I'm cranky doesn't mean I don't keep an eye on our healers."

"A disease?" Greypelt questioned, ears lowering. "But surely it's something the clans have seen before? After all these moons?"

"Seen, yes," Edgar lowered his head, sadness clouding his gaze. "Seen, but never cured. Infected cats were left to die, and even kittypets like myself fell to its claws."

"But what can we do?! We are but spirits! Are we doomed to watch our clans suffer and die?" Greypelt wailed, leaning into Hawkclaw's comforting nuzzle. All three medicine cats stared at the kittypet before them, who smiled sadly.

"Peace, my friends, all hope is not lost. There are cats alive now that will be the answer to this threat." The plump tom waved his tail at the pool before them, stepping aside so they could see into it's depths. They all peered into it, and watched in amazement as images rippled over the surface. "These cats you see before you will be the ones to find the cure, and the three of you will guide them."

"These- These cats?" Dapple-ear narrowed her eyes, looking back to Edgar. "I recognize this one, Edgar, she's been a medicine cat apprentice for a _moon!_ And a fully trained warrior, with no medicine cat experience? Not to mention the _rogue!"_ Her pelt bristled with outrage, but flattened when Hawkclaw ran his bushy tail over her spine.

"Don't fret, Dapple-ear," the tabby soothed gently. "I was a warrior before I became a medicine cat as well, yes? And don't forget Ashmoon, Nightmoon, and Storm-moon were all rogues once as well." He offered Edgar a smile. "Moon herself was born a kittypet and died a rogue, yes? The forces have already decreed it."

Edgar nodded, rising to his paws. "The moon has decreed it,"

"And so it is so," the medicine cats echoed. They all dipped their heads, and watched as the spirit of the kittypet turned and padded away into the moonlit night. Dapple-ear sighed softly, staring almost accusatorily at the pool, but Greypelt couldn't share her annoyance. Instead, she leaned closer to the image of the sleeping apprentice, smiling gently.

"Don't you worry, little one. You're going to be a hero- and I'm going to teach you everything I know. You and me, we're in this together."


	3. Chapter 1 - Fallowpaw

**Chapter 1**

The brown tabby she-cat stalked through the undergrowth, nose scenting the air. She was small, about seven moons, and had trouble navigating the forest floor, but she did so silently. Her eyes scanned over every leaf and plant, and when she finally located her prey, she all but pounced on it in her enthusiasm, barely missing it by a few mouselengths.

Thankfully, said prey was a plant, and therefore, completely unbothered.

"Fireleaf! I found some marigold!" Fallowpaw called out, looking around for her mentor. The golden tom appeared seconds later, his mouth already full of various other herbs they had already collected. His eyes shone with fondness for his apprentice, and he chuckled, placing the herbs down to speak.

"Nice find, Fallowpaw. We don't need any right now, though, so remember where the plant is. We can always come back when stocks get low." She beamed at her metor's praise, nodding and puffing up proudly. She had only been an apprentice for about a moon, but she felt like she was learning more than she ever thought possible from Nightclan's medicine cat.

She took the lead once more, padding through the dense foliage, head held high. She kept alert for any other herbs she had learned, while simultaneously drinking in the sights, smells, and sounds of the forest. She remembered thinking Nightclan's camp was huge, but the territory was even bigger than she could have imagined! She jumped a bit when Fireleaf's pelt brushed hers, and beamed at the larger cat, who smiled back and began leading her back through the forest.

"It's almost the half moon again, Fireleaf, aren't you excited? Do you think Hornetfur's chosen an apprentice yet? He said he was thinking about it! I hope he does, that way there will be a younger medicine cat, and I can teach them about all the herbs I know! And-" she broke off, stiffening at a sudden distant yowl. "What was that?" She felt Fireleaf tense beside her, and watched as the larger tom turned and darted off without saying a word. She watched him for a moment, perplexed and afraid, before racing after him.

When they arrived at the source of the sound, Fallowpaw wished she had gone back to camp instead. The edge of the forest was a writhing mass of biting, clawing, and screeching cats. She stood, frozen in horror, scanning the fighting with wide eyes. She recognized her own clanmates- Sedgepool, pinned under two lithe tabbies, Cherryclaw and Aspenpaw slashing at a white tom, Shrikepelt with his teeth locked in a tortiseshell's shoulder as a black she-cat battered at his hindlegs furiously. _The border patrol,_ she realized, tensing and taking a step back. What should she do? She hadn't had any battle training yet! Panic clenched her heart as she saw her own mentor, who hertbeats ago had been smiling at her with all the love of a father, terror on his face as a massive grey she-cat slowly backed him into a tree.

"Don't hurt him!" she screeched, launching herself at the she-cat without a second thought. She was half the other cat's size, but she had the advantage of catching her off guard, sinking her teeth into the she-cat's spine and holding on for dear life as the larger cat spun and twisted, trying to dislodge her.

Fireleaf screeched in terror, and Fallowpaw's spinning vision made it hard to see what he was doing, but the second she caught a glimpse of him, it was obscured by smothering grey fur. The she-cat had rolled over on her! She flailed wildly, trying to escape the crushing weight, only to have it dragged off her.

Fallowpaw gasped, spots clouding her vision, then picked her head up to look at her savior- a scrawny black and white tom, wearing a collar studded with what looked like teeth, who had the grey she-cat by the scruff. Glancing around, she realized all the fighting had stopped, the stranger cats backing away from her clanmates. Fireleaf leaned over her, blood dripping down his face, eyes wide.

"Fallowpaw? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" His voice cracked, and he glanced her over, checking to make sure she was still breathing.

"I feel like I got hit by a monster," she joked weakly, picking herself up. "Did I get sat on by a cat, or a horse?" Fireleaf stared at her, then purred, rubbing his cheek against hers and breathing out a soft, "Thank Moonclan."

She turned her gaze back to the rogues; the black and white tom and the identical tabbies had all seemingly ganged up on the grey she-cat, hissing at her crossly as they slunk away. She couldn't make out quite what they were saying, but she caught 'don't hurt kits' and 'big as a dumpster', whatever that meant. Everything was silent as the strange cats crossed the thunderpath and vanished from sight.

"Is everyone okay?" Sedgepool asked, picking himself up carefully.

"If you can all walk, I want you all in my den," rasped Fireleaf. He didn't seem to notice the cuts lining his face and ears, only concern for his tired, worn clanmates. Fallowpaw felt her heart swell with love and admiration for her mentor. _I'll be just like him one day, and protect my whole clan,_ she silently vowed.

"And _I_ want _you_ in _our_ den," Fallowpaw teased quietly. "Can't have our Medicine Cat bleeding out, can we?"

He blinked at her in surprise, then purred weakly, licking her head. "I'm sure we can arrange that. My life is in good paws. Come on, Fallowpaw, let's go home."

It wasn't until they were halfway to camp Fallowpaw remembered what had brought them out into the forest to begin with. "The herbs!" Fireleaf glanced at her, confused, and she rushed to explain. "You dropped them when we heard the fighting. I'll go get them!" Without waiting for a response, she raced back through the woods, all the way to the edge of the Thunderpath where the fight took place- only to discover the dropped herbs were no longer there;

and in their place was a single large, white tooth.

And if for some reason she took that tooth home, and kept it tucked safely in her nest as a memento, well, nobody would have to know.


End file.
